In semiconductor manufacturing processes, especially in dry etching, plasma etching, and cleaning processes, fluorine-based corrosive gas, chlorine-based corrosive gas, and plasma using these sorts of gas are used. Such corrosive gas or plasma corrodes constituent members of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and very fine particles (particles) that fall off the surface of the constituent members are attached to semiconductor surfaces, which may cause product failures. Accordingly, for the constituent members of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, it is necessary to use a ceramic having high corrosion resistance against halogen-based plasma, as the bulk material.
Examples of the materials currently used as such a bulk material include aluminum oxide, yttrium oxide, aluminum yttrium complex oxide, and yttrium fluoride (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
To date, the present applicant has proposed a thermal spray material containing yttrium oxyfluoride, as an anticorrosion material used for preventing corrosion of an etching apparatus (Patent Literature 4).